


Yoshiki's Ephemeral Pleasure

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki had developed an obsession, to sleep with every member of the band and had even achieved it once before. That was until Sugizo joined X Japan and he had just one more man to claim. Problem was Heath had made his move first.





	Yoshiki's Ephemeral Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Double penetration, mentions of drunken consent.

            Yoshiki watched the new guitarist, Sugizo, in the reflection of the mirror and smiled. He'd chosen well, for Sugizo was both talented and beautiful but the really factor that had put him above everyone else was his easy nature. Sugizo, for lack of a better word, was a slut who was easily seduced by both men and women alike and that was exactly what Yoshiki had wanted, for he had grown an obsession with sleeping with his band and he didn't want trouble from the new guitarist.

            At first, as a teenager, it had been Toshi. Best friends and then lovers, it had been a sweet high school romance that had fallen apart as they grew into adults. The break-up had been as sweet and easy as the relationship itself and there had been no hard feelings. Just a mutual acceptance that they were better of as friends.

            Years later, he had enjoyed a brief fling of rough passionate sex with Taiji. It was primal and bordering on dangerous and Yoshiki had loved every minute, until he realised that he'd fallen in love with hide. Taiji wasn't pleased to lose his favourite sex partner but he had accepted it, wondering if he should have claimed Yoshiki as his own before.

            Heath had come after hide's death, a means to escape the pain and loneliness and nothing more. It had worked for a while but really what had made the pain slide was a new obsession to complete the set. Pata was the only one left who he had never been with and Yoshiki spent months trying to seduce the guitarist who, annoyingly, kept being nothing but 100% straight.

            Still the threesome finally came, Yoshiki, Pata and good old Jack Daniels, who washed away all off the guitarists protests and made him forget his objections. Yoshiki felt no guilt for using Pata this way, despite the ephemeral nature of the pleasure it had brought him. He'd achieved his goal, to sleep with the entire band and felt content in the knowledge he had won.

            Now though, things had been shaken up, he had a new guitarist to seduce and he wasn't in the mood for a challenge. That was why he had chosen such a beautiful slut, that he was going to claim as his tonight. Perhaps after he could work through SKIN? It'd be nice to get Gackt to submit for him, no he wouldn't think about that now, as tonight was about completing his goal, for the second time.

            Yoshiki's mind moved back to the present and he was startled to see Heath in the reflection beside Sugizo, they were all over each other and it was clear if he didn't make an act now he would lose his chance. He frowned as he wondered the best way to get rid of Heath, before realising that perhaps he didn't have too. Heath was as much as a slut as Sugizo himself, perhaps he should be greedy and take them both together? As long as he managed to get his cock into Sugizo's ass he had achieved his goal, Heath would just be the icing on the cake.

            Like a predator, Yoshiki got up and walked across the room, taking a seat beside Heath getting annoyed looks from both men who hadn't wanted to be interrupted. Without a word Yoshiki placed his lips on Heath's and kissed him hungrily, before pulling back with a cocky smile.

            “Fuck off Yoshiki.” Heath commented, assuming Yoshiki was trying to make some kind of claim on him for Sugizo's benefit. To his surprise Yoshiki didn't even react to the words, leaning over him to kiss an even more startled Sugizo.

            “That's no way to talk to me,” Yoshiki informed Heath. “Not when I have such an entertaining idea for tonight.” Silence followed, as Heath glared but Sugizo was looking between his two friends, pleased to be so wanted. In this moment he had the power to accept or reject Yoshiki's unspoken suggestion, as what both men wanted was him. He could have one or both or, in some alternative universe maybe, he could choose to reject them.

            “Play nice Heath,” Sugizo teased. “Did nobody ever tell you to share?”

            “I...” Heath began but already Yoshiki and Sugizo were making their exit from the room and he knew if he didn't follow he might just lose any chance he had with the guitarist forever. With a sigh he got up and accepted the situation easily, OK it didn't fit his plans for the night entirely but it would be fun.

 

            Yoshiki's bedroom was a huge empty space consisting of not much more than a huge bed and mirrors, so many mirrors. A room that looked design for one purpose and perhaps it was, there were no signs Yoshiki actually used the room on a day to day basis.

            Deciding to use the other’s desire to sleep with him to his advantage, Sugizo stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor before taking centre position on the bed and watching eagerly as the other’s removed their own shirts before crawling on beside him. Like two hungry tigers, they crawled before him and, as if they had a shared consciousness, began to lick at his nipples in harmony.

            Reaching over Sugizo stroked the men's hair, blond on his right and black on his right, with a contented smile on his face. It was always nice to be wanted and though he had never been in a threesome before, he knew this was going to be an amazing night.

            Yoshiki moved up Sugizo's body before settling on the guitarist’s neck, like some kind of horny vampire. He didn't bite the other, only kissed but the same sensuality was present. Sugizo let out a moan and for a second Yoshiki thought it was for him before he noticed the bassist’s hand on his crotch. Well that was no good, he wanted to be the one who kept Sugizo happy and so to stifle any moans Heath might drag out of the guitarist he began to kiss him eagerly. A kiss that was both controlling and loving for Yoshiki, despite his arrogance, truly did love his band mates.

            Heath was more concerned with pleasing Sugizo than control and so eagerly he removed Sugizo's trousers and continued to grope at him as his lips moved onto Yoshiki's back, kissing him between the shoulder blades where he knew the blond was sensitive. He could tell from the way Yoshiki moved that he had enjoyed the attention and so with his free hand he began to grope at Yoshiki too, before moving behind him and rubbing himself against the drummer who stopped kissing Sugizo to moan.

            On the bed Sugizo pouted and realised that already the novelty of having him had worn off. Had they really forgotten their desire to claim him already? Well he wasn't having that and with a look of determination, he sat up and stole a kiss from Heath, distracting him from Yoshiki who, like Sugizo, simply wasn't going to accept being ignored.

            Removing his clothes Yoshiki lay back on the bed and began to stroke himself with loud exaggerated moans, that quickly had his band mates watching with perverted smiles. Sugizo was first to move, bending over to lick at Yoshiki's length whilst behind him Heath simply watched for a while.

            The sight of Sugizo's naked ass was too much for Heath and grabbing the lube, he coated his fingers and slid one inside the guitarist enjoying the moan it brought out. His finger explored for a while before a second finger joined the first and he prepared Sugizo eagerly before pulling him away from Yoshiki and throwing him down on the bed. He wasn't about to penetrate Sugizo, more he wanted to hear more of those moans and so he wrapped his tongue around Sugizo's length licking seductively, before giving Yoshiki a pointed look. Again it was like they shared a consciousness, as without a word Yoshiki picked up the lube and began to prepare Heath just like he wanted. It was clear to all off them that Heath should be in the middle and there were no complaints about the hierarchy here tonight. They had simply all fallen into place.

            Yoshiki didn't bother using a single finger on Heath, instead choosing to use two to start and sliding a third in soon after that. Heath was his slut and he knew just how easily he could take things inside him, the bassist even enjoyed been fisted, which was something that had fascinated Yoshiki, who simply couldn't imagine how anyone could take so much and not be screaming in pain. 

            “You're ready, lie still.” Yoshiki ordered and Heath obeyed instantly and eagerly, his legs spread wide waiting for penetration as Sugizo simply got up and straddled him, letting Heath's erection slide deep inside him before leaning over and kissing the bassist eagerly. Behind him he felt Yoshiki's warmth and from the moans escaping through the kiss he knew the bassist had just been penetrated too.

            “Ride him Sugizo.” Yoshiki ordered as he began to pound into Heath's eager body and as ordered Sugizo sat up and began to do just that. He was careful at first but as Yoshiki's arms snaked around him and began rubbing at his erection he let go off control and moved as fast as his body craved, finding Heath's length more than satisfying. It filled him, stretched him, and made him moan loudly and without restraint. He was in heaven right now and he could only imagine just how much fun Heath was having beneath him.

            “Don't cum.” Yoshiki whispered to Sugizo. “I have an idea. Trust me.” Well it was a simple request and Sugizo tried his best to obey, bringing Heath to orgasm with determination before moving away and waiting for Yoshiki to explain what was going on.

            Yoshiki didn't explain, he merely pulled Heath up until the bassist was straddling his lap whilst the drummer’s erection still moved inside him. Sugizo's eyes widened as he suddenly got what Yoshiki had meant and he grabbed the lube looking worried.

            “You want Sugizo in you too right, he looks like he thinks you can't handle two men.” Yoshiki commented in a tone that made it clear Heath should be offended.

            “Oh, I could take three men if they found a way to all be inside me at once.” Heath replied, flashing Sugizo a smile. Well that was enough for the guitarist to find his confident and carefully he pushed his length inside the bassist, feeling Yoshiki moving beneath him as he did. He moaned eagerly and didn't dare move in fear he would cum before this had even started. Distracting himself he began to kiss Heath's neck, finding it enough of a distraction to keep his erection for just a few minutes longer before he found himself coming. Yoshiki followed, having had the same problem himself and the three men fell apart gasping in pleasure.

            Sugizo had thought it over, surely they would all be spent but Heath had his hand wrapped around Yoshiki's length, keeping it hard and it was all Sugizo could do to stare at the two men before him.

            “I've figured you out,” Heath informed Yoshiki. “You're little game. I know you need him to finish what you've started.”

            “What he's stared?” Sugizo asked confused.

            “He hired you for being easy but he's the biggest slut off all,” Heath informed Sugizo, who took the name in his stride and even with a little pride. “Tell him what you're doing.”

            “I'm having an amazing night.” Yoshiki replied, making Heath laugh.

            “He's worked his way through the band and only you are left,” Heath informed Sugizo. “I've made him hard for you but do you want him?”

            “I want him,” Sugizo declared. “I want it hard and fast. Make me scream.” He added, not wanting to be outdone by Heath's double penetration.

            “Go on then.” Heath ordered watching as Yoshiki got Sugizo on his hands and knees and began to pound into him eagerly. Lazily the bassist lay and watched, stroking his own erection that still remained from before. After a few minutes he encouraged it into Sugizo's mouth and smiled at Yoshiki over the guitarist’s body. So, they both had the little slut now and they were loving every minute.

            Yoshiki came with a groan, filling the guitarist before finding himself instantly pushed aside, as the two younger men fell into the ‘69’ position and desperately sucked at each other’s length to find completion. He didn't care about either of them anymore and lay back with a content smile. He had completed his goal and was going to bask in the happiness until it faded away, probably in an hour or so. It hadn't last long last time anyway. It simply felt like completing a sticker album, or a jigsaw after you had worked on it for a long time. The fun had been in the collecting, in the work it took to get what he wanted and the result didn't matter. Ephemeral bliss washed over him and as the lovers beside him found their orgasm, he realised it had already passed.

            Heath wrapped Sugizo in his arms and they lay beside each other with content smiles, watching as Yoshiki left them to shower. He was clearly already bored of them but Heath wasn't surprised, he had expected no less from the drummer.

            “Isn't he going to stay with us?” Sugizo asked, looking put out. He may be easy but he wanted affection, just like anyone else.

            “No, why should he? He's had his cock in your ass,” Heath remarked. “He did the same thing to me, used me to get over hide and then it was all about Pata, his missing piece. That's when I figured out his game.”

            “And you're OK with that?” Sugizo asked.

            “I got over it,” Heath replied. “Don't worry Sugi-chan, I truly want you to be mine. It would have been the best choice just to have picked me, you know.”

            “No, I think I made the best choice by picking you both,” Sugizo announced. “The fun of having two men in the bed, followed by the affection of a man who appears to truly care. I'm content and you know, if you're OK with it, I'd quite happy let him join us again.”

            “I don't care who you sleep with, as long as I'm there.” Heath admitted with a grin.

            “I'll keep that in mind,” Sugizo agreed. “And if I ever find a position that can let three men inside you I’ll let you know.”      

            “You do that.” Heath replied, though even he wasn't sure if he could take that.

            “I will.” Sugizo agreed, moving closer to Heath with a gentle smile. It was too early to label this as anything but sex but he hoped, in time, that he and Heath could really commit to each other. It was all fun and games having sex with whoever took a fancy, but with a man like Heath he simple knew he could commit and stay loyal.


End file.
